Impa's Son
by Archangel Samuel
Summary: Someone important died the night Impa escaped with Zelda from the castle. But the memory of Sheik lives on in Zelda, who must now manage to fulfill both his destiny and her own. Takes place during the original game storyline and features Impa in a maternal role. (Note: This story follows canon as closely as possible, nothing changed, only added.) Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This story is an attempt to describe the "behind the scenes" origins of Sheik while trying to remain _as true to the original material as possible. _I'm just adding rather than changing. I hope you find it interesting!

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up, Princess."

The Sheikah woman gently roused Zelda from her sleep.

"Impa? What's going on?" Zelda looked out the window to see that the sky was still dark. "Has something happened?"

"Get dressed quickly, my Princess. Ganondorf and his followers are attacking the castle. We must get you somewhere safe," Impa spoke quickly in hushed tones.

Fear struck through her, but Zelda knew to hold her questions. She got up and allowed her nursemaid to help her into a dress. Impa covered her with a dark cloak and they hurried down several flights of stairs to the outer courtyard of the castle.

There were small fires and broken glass everywhere. Screams and shouts filled the air, and Zelda saw Hylian soldiers fighting stalfos, men, and even several Gerudo women.

"Cover your face," Impa said, holding Zelda close to her side. Zelda did as she was told, pulling the cloak around herself and the hood over her head.

The two hurried along the edge of the courtyard, past all the fighting. When they made it through the castle gates, Impa whispered "Run!" and they began to sprint toward castle town.

There were no enemies left in the marketplace; it was clear that Ganondorf's followers had passed quickly through, killing or injuring all the guards and townspeople who had tried to stand in their way. Most of the people in the marketplace were in a state of shock, though a few were hurrying to help the wounded.

"So many are hurt," Zelda said, pausing to look at the crowd.

"Please, Princess, there's no time to help them," Impa said. She pulled Zelda even closer to her as they went into the back alley where she had left a horse for them. As Impa was untying the horse they heard a soft voice call out.

"Mother…"

Impa's eyes widened and she instantly turned in the direction she had heard the voice from. A lone body was slumped against the wall just a few yards away.

_Could it be…?_

Impa rushed over to the man, Zelda trailing close behind her.

"Oh, my son," Impa said, recognizing the man sitting there. She knelt beside him. "Are you hurt? Why are you in disguise?"

"I was h-helping the guards defend the castle," the man gasped. Impa looked down and saw his hands covering a bloody wound on his stomach.

"How deep-" Impa stopped, suddenly noticing the blood splattered on the wall behind him.

"Too deep," the Sheikah man said, his tired eyes meeting Impa's. Realization cut through Impa, more painful than any wound.

"You'll be all right. We'll take you with us," Zelda said, kneeling at the man's other side.

He smiled at her. "You are kind, Princess, but your horse can only hold two." He lifted a golden lyre from the ground next to him and looked up at Impa.

"I'm sorry, Mother…I won't be able to fulfill my destiny as planned. Someone else will have to teach the Hero of Time." He placed the lyre into Impa's shaking hands.

"My son, you protected the royal family. You _have_ fulfilled your destiny. Rest now," Impa said. Her heart was breaking as her tears began to silently fall.

"Not yet," he responded. "I will wait here for the boy from the forest. I want to meet him before the end."

Impa reached out to take off the Hylian helmet her son was wearing.

"Leave it, Mother," the Sheikah man whispered, putting one hand on hers. "It would be better if I blend in j-just a little while longer…" He coughed several times, and a thin stream of blood spilled from his lips.

"You must go now. I will try to hold off anyone following you," he said. He looked over at Zelda. "Listen to your nanny, my Princess. She will take care of you."

Zelda tearfully nodded. Impa kissed her son's cheek, wrapping her arms around him.

"I am proud to be the mother of such a fine Sheikah warrior," she whispered.

Impa stood up and helped Zelda onto the white horse, then mounted it herself. With the reins in one hand and the lyre in the other, Impa looked back one last time at her dying son.

"Goodbye, Sheik."

It began to rain.

Impa dug her heels into the horse's sides and they galloped through the rest of the castle town. The guard at the front saw them and lowered the drawbridge, shouting, "Hurry, he's coming!" Zelda looked back to see Ganondorf on his black horse rapidly gaining on them.

"Hold on, Princess," Impa said. She urged the horse on, galloping across the drawbridge at top speed.

Then Zelda saw him. The boy from the forest. He was there, at the drawbridge, waiting for her.

"Impa, it's Link! What do we do?" Zelda cried. Impa looked back.

"We cannot stop, Princess. Throw the ocarina at the moat. The water will cushion its fall."

Zelda threw the ocarina with all her strength. It landed perfectly in the water.

"Now what? How will he know what to do?" Zelda asked.

"You must communicate with him the way I showed you, Princess. The ancient magic is strong in you. You must teach him the song," Impa said.

Zelda shut her eyes in concentration, visualizing herself with Link in the Temple of Time. She opened them a few minutes later.

"It's done. He's learned the song."

"Well done, Princess."

They rode through the rest of the night, and, though the rain had stopped hours earlier, Zelda still felt constant water drops falling on the back of her neck.

**Thanks for reading, please let me know if you like it so far, or leave constructive criticism! :)**

**-Samuel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Impa and Zelda took shelter at a humble ranch run by a kind man who had often delivered milk crates to the castle. His daughter, Malon, was about Zelda's age, and quickly took to the princess. At night, Zelda would go join her at the corral to learn and sing old songs that their parents had taught them. Zelda slept in Malon's room most nights because it was so hard to listen to Impa's quiet sobbing. She couldn't help but wonder if Impa regretted leaving her son in favor of her duty to the royal family. Indeed, there were times that Zelda was sure Impa despised her for it.

They left the ranch after only a week when they started to suspect that the ranch hand, Ingo, was in league with Ganondorf. Even the ranch owner didn't completely trust him, and he suggested that they leave before Ingo got any ideas about turning them in for a handful of rupees.

Impa took Zelda to Kakariko Village, the place where Impa herself had been born and raised. They stayed in Impa's old house for several days, but it soon became clear that they would not be able to keep Zelda's identity and location hidden much longer. People were starting to talk about the child Impa had hidden away, and more than once the two had had to hide in the graveyard to escape the eyes of the Gerudo women searching the village.

Impa knew what she had to do. She had considered the possibility of this situation rising years ago, and had already learned the spell she would need through studying ancient Sheikah scrolls in the castle library.

She spent several days meeting with the old hag at the potion shop, strengthening her magic power for the taxing spell. The day came where she sat Zelda down on her bed and explained what she was planning to do.

"I am going to transform you into someone else. It is the only way to keep you safe," Impa said. She gave Zelda a moment to let it sink in before she continued. "You will become a Sheikah boy, and you will pass as my son."

"You mean…I'll become a boy?" Zelda asked, trying to wrap her head around the idea.

Impa nodded. "It will aid in your disguise. No one will suspect a male Sheikah."

"Will _I _even know who I am?"

"Your memories of being Zelda will be suppressed. That way you will be completely immersed in the role," Impa explained.

Zelda tried to put on a brave face, but she could not entirely mask her fear. "Will it be…permanent?"

"No, but it will be long term," Impa said, gently. "At least until the Hero is ready to fulfill his destiny. Seven years, my princess."

"Seven?!"

Zelda couldn't stop the tears from coming to her eyes. She put her hands over her face and began to sob. Impa sat beside her on the bed.

"I wish there was some other way," Impa said. "But this is the best I can do."

"No, I'm sorry," Zelda said, hands still over her face. "I don't know why, but I'm terrified."

"Of course you are, my Princess, that is nothing to be ashamed of. But I swear on the graves of my ancestors that I will protect you from them. I will not let any harm come to you."

"But why?" the princess asked. "Why are you doing all this for me? Don't you hate me? It's my fault your son is dead!" Zelda put her hand over her mouth, surprised by her own audacity. They had not spoken of Sheik since the night he had died. "I-I'm sorry," she said, quickly. "Please forgive me for speaking of it."

Impa stood up and crossed her arms, appearing to be deep in thought. When she finally spoke it was slowly and deliberately.

"You don't seem to understand my feelings for you, Zelda. Leaving my son to die was the hardest thing I have _ever_ had to do, and that pain will never go away. But do you know why I did it?"

Zelda shook her head. She genuinely had no idea.

"Because I knew the only thing more painful than losing my son would have been to lose my daughter as well."

Zelda looked up into Impa's red eyes, shocked at what she had said. And these past few weeks she had thought Impa secretly despised her…

"Forgive my boldness, Princess, but that is truly how I feel," Impa said when Zelda remained silent.

"Y-You don't know how relieved I am to hear that," the princess said, wiping her tears away.

Impa smiled, warmly. "Everything will be fine. I will take care of you and train you in the ways of the Sheikah, just as I trained my son. You will regain your memory and true form when the time is right."

Zelda swallowed thickly. "All right, then. I'm ready."

"Good. Just relax now," said Impa. She put her hand on Zelda's forehead. "This will take a few moments."

Impa muttered the long, complicated Sheikah incantation in her ancient language. A blast of magic energy filled the room with golden light, and Zelda was thrown back on the bed. But she wasn't Zelda anymore.

A Sheikah child sat up, his blond hair hanging in his widened, red eyes.

"W-where am I?" he gasped.

"Lie down," Impa said, soothingly, as she lowered him back onto the bed. "You are in Kakariko Village. My name is Impa. You are Sheik, of the Sheikah tribe. My son. Sleep now, and I'll explain everything when you wake."

The Sheikah child closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to LegendofBekah for her support!**

**Chapter 3**

Impa studied the sleeping child on the bed. The boy's skin and hair were lighter in color, but it was striking how much he looked like her son had at this age.

"Oh, Sheik…" she whispered. "I hope I'm doing the right thing."

She nearly jumped at the sudden, loud knock at the door.

A woman's voice growled, "Open up!"

Impa stomach churned with fear. The Gerudo had passed through the village before, but had never come to her own house.

The knocking continued. "We know there's someone in there!" another voice shouted.

Impa stood up, calmly walked over to the door, and took a deep breath before unlocking and opening it.

Two scantily-clad, red-haired Gerudo women stood there, one holding two matching swords, the other with a book and quill.

"May we come in?" the one with the swords asked. She did not wait for a response before barging into the house, followed closely by the other woman.

"You must be Impa," the first said, holding her swords at her sides. "I am Anmar, and this is Rida," she continued, gesturing at the woman with the book.

"May I ask what you are doing in my home?" Impa said, with thinly disguised loathing.

"Right to the point, then," Anmar said, smirking. She set her swords down on the table near the door. "We are here on behalf of our king, Ganondorf, now the ruler of Hyrule."

"I am aware of who you work for," Impa spat. Anmar glared at her and crossed her arms.

"As you no doubt already know, Ganondorf has sanctioned a search for the missing Princess Zelda, whom he suspects possesses the triforce of Wisdom. She somehow escaped when the castle was taken several weeks ago."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Impa asked, keeping a stern face.

"You are obviously a Sheikah," Rida spoke up, looking Impa up and down. "The race employed by the royal family for protection. And we happen to have records showing that you were in fact her nursemaid."

"So you must understand why we suspect that Zelda may be under your protection," Anmar said.

"I will not deny that I was her nursemaid. But I do not know any better than you do where she is. Zelda is no longer in my care," Impa said.

Anmar's eyes scanned the room, falling on the bed in the corner. She walked quickly over to where Sheik lay sleeping.

"And who is this child? Golden-haired, just like the princess," she said, reaching down to touch Sheik's hair.

"Let him be. The child is my son, Sheik, and he is very ill at the moment," Impa said. She could feel her heart pounding with fear, but she showed no sign of it.

Anmar ignored her, examining the sleeping child closely. Then she looked back up, revulsion on her face.

"The child is indeed male," she said, looking over at the other Gerudo. Rida consulted her book.

"The records state that Impa lived in the castle with her son, a Sheikah male named Sheik," Rida said. She looked disappointed.

"Feel free to search my house, if you wish. But please, do not disturb my child." Impa said, the same stern expression on her face.

The two Gerudo women searched every cupboard and under every bed and table, but it was clear that they weren't going to find anything.

"You can expect us again soon," Anmar said, venomously, as she picked up her swords. They left quickly, slamming the door behind them.

The boy stirred, and Impa rushed over to the bed. Red eyes slowly opened, and he sat up, one hand on his forehead.

"Sheik, my child, how do you feel?" Impa asked.

"I feel…strange," the child said. "What happened to me?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"I am…Sheik. And you…you're my mother?"

Impa nodded, suddenly holding back tears. "Is that all you recall?"

"A castle…and an evil man. Nothing else," he said.

"That's all right. I'll explain what I can." Impa sat down on the bed. "We used to live at the castle you remember. We were there to protect a beautiful and wise princess named Zelda. The castle was attacked recently. You helped Zelda escape, but you were hurt in the process, and you've lost your memory…" Impa continued her explanation, pausing from time to time to answer Sheik's questions. The boy was quick to understand (_Truly the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom_, Impa thought) and had at least a general idea of who he was (or rather, who Sheik was) by the end of the day. After a quick meal of some bread and cheese, she put him to bed for the night.

"Sleep well, my son," Impa said, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "Tomorrow, we begin your training."

**Thanks for reading! Let me know if you like/don't like. :)**

**-Samuel**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter has a built-in mini music lesson. Hope you like!**

**Chapter 4**

Sheik's training began with study of the Sheikah culture, their language and their past. He learned that he was a "survivor" of the Sheikah, one of the very last of their race. He progressed quickly in his combat training, showing the same skills Impa had seen in her own son.

Three months after their training had begun, the two of them sat together in Kakariko Graveyard having a rest from the day's studies.

"Mother…" Sheik ventured.

Impa looked at him. It almost hurt how much he looked and sounded like her own son. If she wasn't careful, she might start to believe it really was him and not Princess Zelda…

"Yes, Sheik?"

"This training…What is it all for?" he looked down, appearing nervous about how his question might be answered.

Impa sighed and stood up.

"I want to show you something. Follow me."

Sheik obeyed, trailing behind Impa as she walked to the back upper portion of the graveyard. They stopped at the large gravestone in the center.

"This is the Royal Family's tomb. The dead here are watched over by the spirits of fallen Sheikah." She walked over to the grave on the left. "Two very brave and wise Sheikah are buried next to the Royal Family. This is the tomb of Sharp, and the one on the other side belongs to Flat."

Sheik looked up at her in confusion.

Impa smiled. "Those weren't their real names of course. They were composers, you see. They discovered the magical properties of the Ocarina of Time and how certain melodies played on it could transport the user to another location, and even alter Time itself. Naturally, they were very secretive about this new power. They became Zelda's private tutors, showing her how to use the Ocarina's magic. But Ganondorf found out about it. He had his Gerudo followers capture them to discover their secrets. The composers endured days of torture, all the while refusing to disclose the Ocarina's power. They died in those prisons."

Sheik gazed solemnly at the grave before them.

"But Mother… I still don't understand. What does it have to do with me?"

Impa put a hand on his shoulder.

"You are a Sheikah, my son. It is your duty to defend the Royal Family and their secrets, just as those who went before you. But you have a greater role to play than that. Link, the Hero of Time I told you about, will awaken in seven years to gather the power of the sages. He will need a guide for his quest. And he will also need someone to teach him the secret melodies of the Ocarina."

"But the melodies that Sharp and Flat died for…How will I learn them?" Sheik asked, once again staring at the grave.

"I was present when they were teaching Zelda, and I remember every song she learned. I have no ocarina, but my lyre will do just fine for teaching you."

Sheik swallowed. "So I am to be Link's guide and teacher?" he said.

"I know it's a lot to take in-" Impa began.

"No, it's all right," Sheik interrupted. "I…I want to help him. Both him and Zelda."

Impa smiled. "You shall."

That night, Impa showed him the lyre for the first time.

"This lyre has been passed down our line for many generations. It has no magical power, but it's a dependable instrument," she said. She played a few notes on it.

"It's beautiful," Sheik said, eyes wide with wonder.

Impa placed it in his hands and showed him how to hold it and pluck its strings.

"It has just a one octave range, from a low D to a high D on all natural notes," Impa explained, pointing to the strings. "You can play hundreds of melodies with this combination of notes. But let's start with something simple."

Impa took the instrument back and played a short song starting on the highest string. DBA…DBA…DBA, B, A.

"Start with this string, and skip one string over to the B. The A is right next to it." She handed it back to Sheik. He was able to replicate the melody perfectly.

"Well done," Impa said. "I heard a girl singing that song on a farm a few months ago."

"You mean this song isn't magical?" Sheik asked.

Impa laughed. "Not all songs have magic power. This one is simply for enjoyment. Here, let me show you another."

Before long, Sheik had memorized four new melodies, and was experimenting with creating his own. The lyre's range was limited, but he found that he could make notes sharper by placing his left hand on certain strings as he plucked with his right hand.

"You're a natural," Impa said, watching him pick up another melody. "Just like the Princess."

Sheik frowned, putting the lyre back on the table.

"When will I meet her?" he asked. "Surely she won't hide for seven whole years?"

"I'm afraid that is what she will have to do," Impa said, choosing her words carefully. "But you must not worry about her. I'm sure she is in a safe place."

Sheik nodded. "I hope so."

"Let's go to sleep now," Impa said, dropping the subject. "Tomorrow you'll learn how to use deku nuts."

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! (the notes on the lyre are accurate to the game, btw... If anyone's interested, I could tell them the notes to other Zelda songs :)**

**-Samuel**


End file.
